Oneshots Sevmione
by brenic1love
Summary: Aquí reuniré los oneshots, drabbles y viñetas que vaya haciendo sobre esta pareja. Sevmione 4 ever.


***Songfic.**

* * *

En una de las mesas de un hermoso pero modesto café londinense se encontraba un mago pelinegro de semblante frío y ojos oscuros y profundos, el profesor Severus Snape, que esperaba con cierta impaciencia la llegada de su amada novia. Los dedos del hombre tamborileaban rítmicamente sobre la madera de la mesa mientras que su mirada vagaba de un lado al otro de la vitrina, tratando de vislumbrar la llegada de la mujer que tantos desvelos le había causado últimamente.

Hermione Granger se había convertido en su mundo, en un principio sólo se veían como amigos, como el mejor apoyo para superar los traumas que les había dejado la guerra pero apenas seis meses después de que esta terminara ambos acabaron por caer rendidos ante el otro, ante el amor.

En pocas horas, de hecho, sería su quinto aniversario como pareja oficial y él estaría completamente feliz si no fuera por los hechos más recientes. Hacía varios días que había notado a la leona demasiado extraña, siempre nerviosa y esquiva, incluso hubo noches en las que no llegó a dormir so pretexto de tener muchísimo trabajo pendiente en El Ministerio.

Desde que esa actitud tan rara se apoderó de Hermione, sus conversaciones se volvieron más bien cortas y superfluas, ella procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible a solas con él, ni siquiera habían intimado, por más que él se había esmerado en tratar de seducirla. Todo eso había despertado el lado más pesimista y paranoico en Severus que a esas alturas ya juraba que la conversación de esa misma noche versaría sobre la separación de ambos y el amante de Hermione. Se preguntaba ¿quién podría ser?, tal vez el imbécil de Potter que se veía más que agobiado en su infeliz matrimonio, probablemente el mastodonte de Krum que jamás dejó de escribirse con ella, quizás el tipo ese, Wood, que había entrado hace poco al Ministerio pero se comportaba siempre tan estúpidamente amable con Herms. Sin dudarlo, preferiría que fuera el tal Wood, al menos así cabría la posibilidad de que fuera sólo sexo, una etapa y nada más, algo que él estaría dispuesto a entender y perdonar, si se tratara de una sola vez.

Las elucubraciones del pelinegro cesaron cuando la castaña entró en el café, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, y se sentó frente a él, justo después de saludarlo con un rápido beso en la boca.

—Lamento haberme tardado, Oliver confundió los papeles de dos expedientes diferentes y fue un verdadero lío arreglar los problemas que causó, debiste ver el desastre que se armó, creí que jamás lograríamos salir de ahí.

La inconfundible alegría de Hermione, junto con el nombre de quien él consideraba uno de sus posibles amantes, encendió algo intenso y sombrío dentro del pocionista que no soportaba un segundo más de trivialidades, hipocresías y preguntas sin respuestas.

— ¿Es él?

El tono de voz que usó le puso los pelos de punta a la chica, desde sus tiempos de estudiante, él jamás se había dirigido a ella de esa forma tan hosca. Su semblante de felicidad se borró enseguida y lo reemplazó uno de absoluta conmoción.

— ¿De qué hablas? Severus ¿Estás bien?

El aludido dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con sus puños, cansado de tolerar que se burlara de él en su propia cara.

—Hablo de ese tal "Oliver"

El nombre le salió de entre los labios como un insulto recubierto de asco y desprecio.

—¿Es él con quién me has estado engañando?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Disculpa?

Él se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se la frotó con desesperación, esa situación estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba, quería correr y maldecir a cuanto hombre hubiese tenido contacto con ella sólo por si acaso, los celos y la desconfianza lo iban consumiendo poco a poco y en cualquier segundo ya no quedaría nada de él.

Se dejó caer en la silla, derrotado, ¿de verdad quería saberlo, deseaba oír su mayor temor cobrando vida en los labios de la mujer que amaba? ¿Y si lo dejaba pasar y ya? ¿Si se disculpaba y pretendía que nada pasaba, eso le daría más tiempo al lado de ella? ¿Sería más infeliz teniendo las sobras o no teniendo nada?

Se vio obligado a alzar la vista y volver a la realidad cuando las manos de Hermione apartaron las suyas y dejaron al descubierto su rostro.

—Severus ¿qué ocurre? No entiendo que…

— ¿Me amas Hermione? Dime la verdad, sea cual sea, sólo te pido eso.

La leona se sorprendió pero le dio la única respuesta que tenía.

—Con toda mi alma, más que nunca.

Severus tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras pero cuando terminó abrazó a la joven bruja, apoyando su cabeza en su estómago.

—Entonces no me importa ni quiero saber nada más, con saber que tengo tu corazón me basta. Te amo, Hermione, te amo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, Severus abrazándola y diluyendo sus miedos en el calor de ambos mientras Hermione se dedicaba a acariciarle su cabello. Cuando la castaña sintió que él se había calmado, decidió aclarar la situación.

—Severus, no sé lo que ocurre pero quiero que sepas que yo jamás te he engañado, ni siquiera me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo como eso, tú eres el único para mí, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

El agarre del pocionista se intensificó pero su voz se escuchó límpida y grave.

— ¿Entonces por qué has estado tan distante estas semanas? Tus salidas, tu actitud esquiva, has dormido lejos de casa. ¿Sabes qué? No digas nada, dejemos las cosas así, sólo quiero estar seguro de que no voy a perderte.

—Severus, tú nunca vas a perderme. Ven conmigo.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron en silencio y tomados de la mano, Hermione lo llevó hasta un callejón, lejos de la vista de cualquier muggle, y realizó una desaparición conjunta con él.

Aparecieron en un lugar que los dos conocían a la perfección, Hogwarts, caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, al entrar al castillo, los cuadros los vieron y les lanzaron miradas curiosas y pícaras que el pelinegro no logró comprender como tampoco entendió por qué nadie había ido a revisar quién o quiénes habían ingresado a esas horas en el colegio, sin dudas, hablaría con Minerva sobre la seguridad del lugar en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cómo pasó reiteradamente por un mismo lugar y de la nada se formó una gran puerta sobre la pared. La voz de la leona le hizo recordar lo que los había llevado hasta ahí aunque sólo le generó más dudas.

—Esto estaba pensado para hasta dentro de algunas horas, en nuestro aniversario, pero ya que tu cerebrito suspicaz y slytherin te llevó a las conclusiones más erradas y descabelladas, considero que lo mejor es adelantar las cosas, por suerte, acabé antes del tiempo previsto y todo está listo.

— ¿Qué está listo?

—Shhhh.

La castaña lo jaló al interior de La sala de los menesteres y lo que había dentro dejó anonadado a Snape. La réplica perfecta de la habitación que habían decorado y compartido juntos los últimos años estaba justo frente a sus ojos y en el aire podía oler su aroma favorito, jazmines, fresas, tinta y pergamino, una combinación única. Vio a Hermione con gesto confuso por lo que su olfato captaba.

—Lo sé, logré separar los elementos de la amortentia para que el aroma, que al igual que la poción cambia para cada quien según la fragancia de la persona amada, se quedara en la habitación sin que sus demás efectos se produjeran.

La boca de Snape formó una o perfecta, no imaginaba lo difícil de lograr tal cosa, la cantidad de tiempo, investigación y pruebas que la chica se llevó debió ser impresionante. Ni siquiera a él se le hubiera ocurrido intentar tal cosa pero el resultado había sido asombroso, se sentía como en un sueño.

—Minnie.

Al llamado de la chica acudió una elfina con un carrito de comida en el que había una enorme bandeja con tapa plateada para que no se pudiera ver lo que guardaba, dejó el encargo a un lado de la cama y desapareció con una reverencia y sin decir palabra.

Hermione se colocó frente a Severus, respiró hondo y miró directo a los ojos de su amado.

 _ **Nadie sabe esto**_

 _ **pero conocí la música por ti.**_

—Sucesión de sonidos modulados para recrear el oído, eso es lo que significaba la música para mí, porque esa es la definición que leí en un diccionario; por supuesto que conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que la música también funcionaba para divertirse pero no fue hasta la madrugada del 3 de mayo de 1999 que mi percepción cambió abruptamente.

Hermione hizo un ademán con una de sus manos, como si formara una figura en el aire, acto seguido, la habitación cambió, dejó de ser la recámara de ambos para convertirse en la copia fiel del Gran Salón durante el primer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, incluso aparecían todos los invitados, bailando, comiendo y bebiendo, tal y como él lo recordaba y, en un extremo de la pista de baile, un Severus y una Hermione cuatro años más jóvenes bailando como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

—La noche de nuestro primer baile.

—Así es, porque durante esos tres minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos fui la mujer más feliz del universo y me sentí plena y porque después de ese baile no pude volver a escuchar un vals sin estremecerme y revivir una y otra vez, en mi cabeza y corazón, el momento que compartimos. Fue esa noche que descubrí que la música puede meterse dentro de nosotros y vibrar al ritmo de nuestros sueños y deseos, y también supe que jamás querría a nadie más sujetando mi cintura mientras me pierdo en el universo que conforman los sonidos.

Severus se acercó a la leona y puso sus manos en torno a su talle, ella pasó las suyas alrededor del cuello de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y comenzaron a danzar al mismo ritmo de sus yo más jóvenes.

 _ **Sé que si pudieras**_

 _ **pelearías mis batallas tu por mí.**_

Tras el último acorde de la melodía que bailaban, la escenografía cambió de nuevo. La Casa de los gritos se formó a su alrededor y los ojos de Severus vieron por primera vez una escena que, a pesar de haber vivido, no recordaba. El pocionista agonizaba en el suelo, producto de las mordeduras de Nagini, mientras la castaña usaba todos los medios a su alcance para mantenerlo con vida. Las cálidas manos de la chica se movían a la velocidad de la luz, suturando, untando pociones, tratando de darle alivio a aquel oscuro hombre. "No se atreva a irse, ¿me oye? Lo necesitamos, sé que fue usted, siempre fue usted quien nos protegió. Ahora yo lo cuidaré y lo defenderé de todo y de todos sólo no se rinda. Por favor, Severus, te ncesito."

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Lo supe desde nuestro primer año, tú no paraste de intervenir cuando estábamos en problemas y siempre fue para ayudarnos, aun cuando ponías esa cara de odio e indiferencia que tanto me desespera. Nunca tuve el valor de defenderte de las burlas y desconfianza de mis amigos pero cuando te vi ahí, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, no supe por qué pero, no soporté la idea de perderte, la idea de vivir en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras. Tomé la decisión te salvarte porque sabía que eras inocente y porque estaba segura que tú harías lo mismo por mí. Severus ese momento fue justo cuando me prometí a mí misma, que si sobrevivías, te ayudaría a tener la vida que realmente merecías, claro que jamás imaginé que esa hermosa vida sería a mi lado, supongo que ese fue un premio extra.

Severus se quedó estático, su mujer sí que era una insufrible sabelotodo y la amaba tanto por eso. Otro movimiento de la mano y otro cambio de escena.

 _ **Vences la distancia**_

 _ **Y es tu amor lo que jamás se va de aquí**_

 _ **Tienes mi corazón**_

 _ **tienes cada canción**_

Una Hermione recostada, en una pequeña habitación de Japón, mientras bebía una taza de té y leía una carta, apareció en La sala de los menesteres. Se veía triste por alguna razón pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Segundos después el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, la chica se levantó y casi se desmaya de la emoción cuando vio a Severus Snape frente a ella, con un pastel y un enorme globo con forma de corazón en cuyo centro se podía leer "Feliz cumpleaños".

—El día en que supe que mi beca para estudiar un año en Japón había sido aprobada sentí que te perdería, recuerdo estar a punto de rechazarla pero tú me convenciste de no hacerlo, tú dijiste que podríamos salir adelante y que la lejanía no podría con nosotros. Fue cierto, cada día, cada segundo que pasé lejos de ti en realidad no cuenta como separación porque tú nunca me abandonaste. Siempre estuviste presente en las cartas que compartíamos, las llamadas, Dios, hasta aprendiste a usar un celular y una laptop por mí pero, aun sin nada de eso, jamás hubieses estado lejos. Tú vives dentro de mí, en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Y ese día pensé que pasaría mi cumpleaños sola con todo el amor que te tenía pero apareciste y me diste uno de los mejores momentos de mi existencia.

 _ **Te amo y te amare**_

 _ **Y a ciencia cierta sé**_

 _ **Que nuestro amor Ni con el**_

 _ **Tiempo va a desvanecer**_

 _ **Si pudiera escoger**_

 _ **Mi vida otra vez**_

 _ **La viviría contigo amor de nuevo**_

Severus tomó a Hermione de la cintura, iba a besarla pero la castaña, dulcemente, lo detuvo.

—Te amo Severus Snape, te amo. Estos cinco años han sido los más atemorizantes, difíciles, locos e increíblemente maravillosos que he tenido. No tengo palabras para agradecerte a ti y a la vida por todo lo que me han dado, a tu lado siento como si hubiera tenido la felicidad de un millón de vidas en una. No cambiaría lo que tenemos por nada, lo viviría una y mil veces más.

 _ **Sabes un poco de todo**_

 _ **Me proteges me haces sonreír**_

El despacho de Hogwarts ahora ocupaba la habitación, Severus y Hermione se veían cómodos y felices mientras discutían sobre una poción que encontraron en uno de los libros de último año.

—Contigo tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre quise. Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, amo nuestras conversaciones nocturnas, la cantidad de cosas que sabes y todo lo que vamos aprendiendo juntos. Adoro cómo me miras y cómo me proteges todo el tiempo.

 _ **Somos tan iguales tan distintos**_

 _ **Pero tú me amas así**_

—Amo que no te creas superior ni inferior a mí, amo ser tu mejor amiga, tu amante y tu compañera. Incluso amo nuestras discusiones por siempre querer tener la razón. Tú tan Slytherin, yo tan Gryffindor, ambos unos insufribles sabelotodo que se aman a pesar de todo y de todos.

 _ **Sé que te esperaba Y que te**_

 _ **amaba desde el día que nací.**_

—Cuando comenzamos esta relación, tú preguntaste si estaba segura de elegirte a ti frente a todas mis otras opciones. Lo cierto es que, tú siempre fuiste y siempre serás mi única opción. Te elegí a ti porque no había forma en que pudiera aceptar una alternativa diferente, esperé por mucho tiempo al hombre adecuado sólo para darme cuenta de que tú eras ese hombre. Te amaba incluso antes de saber que lo hacía, te elegí, te elijo y te elegiré por siempre y para siempre. La que necesita saber si la elegirías de nuevo, soy yo.

 _ **Tienes mi corazón**_

 _ **Tienes cada canción**_

 _ **Te amo y te amare**_

 _ **Y a ciencia cierta sé**_

 _ **Que nuestro amor Ni con el**_

 _ **Tiempo va a desvanecer**_

 _ **Si pudiera escoger**_

 _ **Mi vida otra vez**_

 _ **La viviría contigo amor**_

La habitación volvió a ser la de un principio, Severus la veía con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué no era obvia la respuesta? Hermione se aclaró la garganta y otra canción comenzó a sonar de fondo, "De nuevo" de Paty Cantú. Ambos hablaban español así que él entendería la letra a la perfección, claro que lo importante era lo que haría a continuación, las piernas le temblaban, dudaba si era buena idea, quizá era mejor dejar todo como estaba, miró hacía la bandeja y recordó lo que había dentro. No, debía llevar el plan a cabo tal y cómo lo había concebido.

La leona caminó hasta el pequeño buró que se encontraba al lado del lugar en la cama donde solía dormir y, del cajón, sacó una caja rectangular de terciopelo verde. La abrió ante la mirada expectante de su novio. En el interior de la caja habían dos hermosos anillos de plata, el que sería para ella tenía una esmeralda de corte hexagonal, sencilla pero exquisita, mientras que la de él era plana y circular con pequeños rubíes alrededor, cada una con el nombre de su respectiva pareja grabado en el interior

Severus tomó la caja y vio alternativamente los anillos y a Hermione, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando, sería demasiado, no, tenía que ser un sueño porque de ser realidad, sería el hombre más feliz del universo y tanta dicha, seguramente, debía estar prohibida.

—Tú, tú… ¿quieres… casarte…?

—Shhh, esa es mi pregunta. Hum hum hum… Severus Snape, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amigo, mi amante y mi esposo? ¿quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo, formar una familia a mi lado y seguir siendo mi motivación y mi sostén en los buenos y malos momentos por todo lo que nos reste de vida y aún después de eso? En resumidas cuentas ¿Severus, quieres casarte conmigo?

Los labios de la castaña no paraban de temblar ¿y si lo había hecho mal? ¿y si era demasiado para él? ¿Y si…? Los labios de Severus callaron sus especulaciones mentales, cuando la miró de nuevo a los ojos había algo nuevo en su mirada, un brillo y una seguridad que jamás le había visto antes.

 _ **No se si fue la suerte**_

 _ **Fue mi bendición tenerte para mí**_

—Sí, no sé qué hice para merecer tanto amor y tanta felicidad pero no soy tan idiota como para dejarte ir. Te amo Hermione Granger y nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo.

 _ **Te amo y te amare**_

 _ **Y a ciencia cierta sé**_

 _ **Que nuestro amor Ni con el**_

 _ **Tiempo va a desvanecer**_

 _ **Si pudiera escoger**_

 _ **Mi vida otra vez**_

 _ **La viviría contigo amor de nuevo**_

Hermione lo besó de nuevo y después ambos le pusieron al otro su sortija de compromiso, prueba fehaciente del amor que los unía y los había llevado a tomar una de las mejores decisiones de sus vidas. El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, las manos del pocionista bajaron hasta los glúteos de su amada, extrañaba demasiado sentir su piel, saborear su cuerpo, se sentía tan estúpido por haber pensado lo peor, por no haber confiado en ella, jamás lo haría de nuevo.

Sólo su Hermione podía hacerlo sentir tanto amor y tanta pasión con sólo un beso, la sorpresa que le había dado no se la hubiera imaginado ni en mil años, era algo que sólo ella podía haber hecho, todo lo había planeado al detalle, él trabajaría día tras día para seguir siendo digno de ella.

La urgencia lo llevó a desvestirla con premura, ya tendría todas las otras noches para tomarla con calma. La hizo suya por horas, o más bien, se rehicieron el uno al otro porque estando fundidos en uno nadie podía asegurar dónde es que empezaba ella y dónde es que terminaba él. Se amaban, se pertenecían y ni siquiera el tiempo podría cambiar ese hecho.

Cuando descansaban sus cuerpos después de amarse una y otra vez, Hermione vio su reloj, 4.24 a.m., era la hora, cumplían 5 años de relación. Sin recato alguno, se levantó de la cama tal y como había venido al mundo, Severus se sorprendió pero no hizo más movimiento que seguirla con los ojos. La castaña llegó a la bandeja, levantó la tapa y sustrajo la caja de regalo del interior.

Severus veía la caja con enfado, con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza había olvidado comprarle un obsequio, era un pésimo futuro esposo. Apuntó mentalmente el ir a comprar, en cuanto ella se distrajera, la librería que tanto le gustaba a Herms, no, mejor el café al que iban en cada aniversario, o tal vez los dos.

—Severus, abre tu regalo.

—No, Herms, mejor al rato cuando yo te dé el tuyo.

Hermione se paró con gesto indignado, se veía hermosa, desnuda y ofendida, cierta parte de la anatomía de Snape se despertó por la vista pero debía darle lo que quería a su amada o tendría que olvidarse de volver a estar con ella en varias horas. Rasgo el papel sin delicadeza alguna y su regalo fue indescriptible, supo que ni comprándole el Mundo Mágico entero podría siquiera competir con él. Se abalanzo hacia su futura esposa con lágrimas en los ojos y una franca y enorme sonrisa.

—Te amo, pequeña, te amo.

El regalo quedó botado en uno de los sillones, una camiseta verde y plateada con una serpiente en medio y la leyenda más impactante de todas: "Para el mejor papá del mundo." La llevó de nuevo a la cama donde le demostraría lo dicho, esta vez con dulzura y detenimiento, que el universo rodara a su alrededor, el mundo les pertenecía.

* * *

 ***Nota:** Espero les haya gustado. Para saber más de próximas actualizaciones, sigan mi página de facebook (www(punto)facebook(punto)com/Potnum-744114879120924/). Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews.


End file.
